Saiyan of Zero
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: After years of feeling in the shadow of his father and brother, Son Goten's life is drasticaly changed as he is brougt to a mysterious new worlds to be the Familiar of certain pink haired mage. Join our young hero as he stands as this worlds protector against foes from its own soil and beyond the stars. (Pairing undecided)


Saiyan of Zero

Chapter 1

Summoning

So, in the fics based on this premise I could find. Louise either summons Gohan, Future Trunks, or both Goten and Trunks. So, I thought I'd do one for most underused Saiyan alone and maybe bring in some of the other DB cast later. Timeline wise, this is just after the twenty eighth Tenkaichi Budokai. As for the pairing, its undecided. But I'm leaning towards Tabitha or Siesta. With all that said... Let's kick it up!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Within a a tower located in a pentigan shaped compound, a petite young girl with pink hair woke up and got out of bed before looking at the sun. This was Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vaaliere or as her class mate called her to her annoyance, Louise the Zero.

"Today is the day." Louise said to herself before putting on a uniform consisting of a white shirt, black mini skirt, black knee high socks, black shoes and a black cape that was held in place by a gold pin with a pentegram on it.

After getting dressed Louise exited her room and went down stairs to a cortyard in the middle of the compound where a few dozen people who were dressed exactly like her as well as a balding man clad in a navy robe with a white straight down the center.

"Welcome, all second year students to the summoning cerimony. Today, you will be calling forth your life long friend and companion. Your familiar." The man said, gaining smiles from a great number of the teenagers. "Well, who will be the first to summon a Familiar?" He asked as a blue haired girl wearing glasses and holding a large staff stepped forward.

The blue haired girl stood before everyone in the cortyard before pointing out her staff and speaking some arcane words as it began to glow blue. Suddenly a strong wind kicked up around the girl before in a bright flash of light, a large blue and white Dragon with green eyes appeared.

"Oh wow, Tabitha! Your Familiar is so amazing!" A dark skined girl with blood red hair praised as the blue haired girl placed her hand on the Dragons nose before kissing it as a set of strange letters appeared on the back of its neck.

After the blue haired girl finished with the seramony, everyone else began summoning creatures of there own, one by one until a veriaty of creatures raning from a large fire tailed Salamander, to a tiny Frog.

The balding man looked over the area among all the students, pleased with their results. "Well done, all of you. Is that everyone?" He asked.

"No, sir." The red haired girl said before smirking at the pink haired girl. "Louise the Zero still hasn't." She said in a cocky tone.

The pink haired girl's face went from showing rage at the hated nickname, to nervousness as she stood in front of everyone, and then final to a practice calm as she raised up a small wand.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" She called out with several people commenting how strange her casting of the spell was.

The girl stood there in silence for several long seconds, her spell apearing to have failed as the others began to snicker, suddenly, a bright pillar of light appeared, shifting between blue, red, and gold.

(Meanwhile on a small planet)

A small purple man wearing a monicle, a black hat, and black robe with purple lining that had the kanji for 'Kai' on it under a cyan robe.

"Well, that's interesting." The purple man said as he watched what was happening from far away.

(Back at the courtyard)

Everyone stood in awe at the pillar of light before it faded to reveal a black haired young man wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and black boots.

"What? My Familiar is... a peasant?" Louise asked in dissapointment before looking to the balding man.

"Please. Let me try again!" She pleaded as the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But you can't do that. This is a sacred serimony and it would be completly blasfamous." The man said, gaining a sigh from Louise as she aproached the boy, everyone mocking her and claiming that she simply hired a comomer to fake having a Familiar.

"What's going on?" The boy asked as Louise walked up to him.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." She said before moving in closer.

"Huh?" The boy stepped back in slight confusion before Louise lightly pecked his lips. Suddenly, the boy felt a searing pain in his left hand as a strange energy moved throughout his several strange symbols carved them selves in to it. "What did... You do?" The boy said as before he fell to the ground.

(Flashback)

A short while before beign pulled through the portal made by Louise, the boy was walking through a forest near his home, punching down large trees as he walked past them in rage.

"I am so sick of this." The boy said as he kicked a boulder into powder. "Goten, become a scholor like Gohan. Goten, your father left again so change your hair back to his style. Goten, have no identity of. Your. Own!" He ranted before coming to a river as the waters moved aside as if in fear of his wrath.

"I am so tired of being a stand in for Dad and Gohan!" Goten said before throwing out his hand as a gold ball of energy shot out at a nearby tree and burned it to ash.

Goten then looked down at his hand before clenching it in to a fist.

"I just want..." Goten struggled to form the words when suddenly, the portal that would forever change his life opened in front of him, compelling him to walk through.

(Flashback end)

Goten was lying down on the floor of Louis' room before grouning slightly as his eyes opened.

"I feel like I just went three rounds with Lord Beerus." Goten said as he struggled to get up before looking at his hand notice the tunes and then looking up to see Louise. "Okay. First question, who are you. Second, what's with this writing on my hand?" He asked before Louise went on to explain how he came to be there.

"So, let me make sure I've got this right. You cast some kind of spell that both summoned me here and made me your familiar." Goten said as he walked over to the window of Louise's room. 'Two moons and I can't sense anyone. I don't even think I'm in my own galaxy.' He thought before turning back to Louise. "I think, I need some air. You wanna go for a walk?" He asked, getting a non caring shrug from the pinkette as the two walked out of the room.

As the two were walking, Goten caught site of a young man with blonde hair, flirting with a younger girl.

'Oh great. This school has a playboy.' Goten thought as they continued walking.

After a few more minutes of walking the two of them found themselves in a less used section of the courtyard.

"So, I've been looking around and looks like all the other 'Familiars' are animals." Goten reasoned.

"Yes, that's correct. I have no idea how I could possibly summoned a human." Louise said trying to hide her frustration. 'Trying' being the operative word.

"Well, we'll have to work something out then." Goten said, gaining a confused look from Louise. "We've both had a long day. We'll talk in the morning." He said before reaching in to his pocket and pulling out a small case. 'Good thing I got these from Trunks a couple years ago.' He thought before opening the case to reveal a set of capsule of varying sizes. He then pulled out the largest one with the number 1 on it before pressing the button on top of it and tossing it over near a wall before in a small explosion, a rounded house appeared.

"What in the world?" Louise asked in shock as Goten opened the door.

"We can talk about the details over breakfast in the morning." Goten said before he began to go in.

"Wait!" Louise called as Goten turned back to her. "How do I know you won't just shrink that strange down and leave as soon as soon as I go back to my room?" She asked.

'I'm guessing a promise won't be enough to convince her.' Goten thought before sighing. "The house has two bedrooms and the couch folds out. Come on in." He said before Louise followed him inside only to be surprised both by Goten turning on the lights as well as all the devices that she found quite strange.

"Here." Goten said as he tossed Louise a T-shirt that he had pulled out of the closet in one of the rooms before leading her to the other one. "Well, good night." He said before going to the door of Louise's room.

"It just occurred to me..." Louise began before Goten turned back to her. "I haven't asked you your name yet." She said, being at a disadvantage, having already told Goten her name during her explanation.

"It's Goten." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Goten." Louise said.

"Goodnight, Louise." Goten replied before turning back to the door and going to his own room. Just then, a man in an orange gi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey there, Goten." The man said.

"Dad? How'd you find me so fast? I haven't been able to sense you since I got here and I haven't raised my own power at all." Goten said in confusion.

"Well thankfully, the thing that brought you here caught West Kai's attention and I got the message through him calling King Kai." Goten's father explained.

'Hmm. West Galaxy. Good to know.' Goten thought. "And you popped in to check up on me." He reasoned.

"Yeah huh." Goten's father confirmed with a nod before looking around. "I'm guessing since you haven't signaled me, you're planning on sticking around here for a little bit." He guessed.

"Yeah. I think I need some time on my own for a while. Like those the years you had after your first tornement or those six months Gohan had before training with Piccolo." Goten said, gaining a nod from his father.

"I get it. Some time away is great for developing in a few ways and don't worry. I'll... get Gohan to smooth things over with your mom." Goten's father said before the two of them laughed together. "Take care of yourself, son." He said before placing his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"I will, Dad. Thanks." Goten said before his father placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared before disappearing. Goten then walked over to the window and leaned against the window and looked up at the two moons, wondering what would come next for him in this world.

Meanwhile, in the servant's quarters of the school, a young black haired girl turned over in her sleep before a brown tail poked out from under her covers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Now, just to be clear, Louise will be a lot more mellow than her cannon counterpart mostly due to having more akin to a sibling like relationship with Goten than a romantic one. Also, if anyone has any ideas for exclusive moves for Goten, let me know and I'll see if I can include them and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
